


Ido pero no olvidado

by ANGIE2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGIE2000/pseuds/ANGIE2000
Summary: Un hombre y su perra…Un muchacho herido en la playa…Dos sentencias de muerte…Dos vidas desgarradas…Un amor imposible…—Señor— interrumpió de pronto el chico con timidez—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta por favor?Sonrió satisfecho, quizás no era un experto, pero Ángel no era ningún idiota y al parecer tenía modales.—Por supuesto— respondió.— ¿Es usted mi nuevo Amo?





	1. Capítulo 1

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**ÁNGEL Y EVANS**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**1**

Escuchó al hombre vagar por la casa, selló sus labios y obligó a su cuerpo a permanecer quieto, si lo hubiese atado con sogas o algo similar habría intentado escapar, pero el frío y rígido metal de las esposas apresaba sus muñecas con fuerza; sabía por antiguas experiencias que sin importar cuanto lo intentará no podría escapar. A ese “tipo” de hombres y mujeres le gustaban que fuera ruidoso y suplicante mientras el sexo duraba, pero una vez que todo terminaba preferían que se mantuviera callado, como si las heridas, golpes y cortes no fueran más que extractos de una vieja película que les hubiera entretenido, pero que ahora les aburría.

Apretó los dientes y sofocó un gemido de dolor que luchaba por escaparse de sus labios. Quería irse. A donde fuera. Cualquier lugar estaría bien. Tan solo quería marcharse lejos. El hombre había parecido amable, le ofreció una ducha caliente, un plato de comida casera, una cama suave y él había estado tan cansado del suelo frío y la comida de la basura que incluso sabiendo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad aceptó. Porque en las calles sólo había miedo y la esperanza siempre era mejor que nada. Además, era su trabajo, lo hacía desde que tenía uso de razón, a veces eran más amables, en ocasiones violentos, con frecuencias crueles, pero siempre, siempre, siempre, de alguna u otra forma, dolía, ya fuera en el exterior o por dentro. Pero no lo mataba y eso estaba bien o quizás no, deseaba con tantas fuerzas morir que el mero hecho de respirar le resultaba insoportable.

Escuchó al hombre subir las escaleras, cerró los ojos, fingió dormir, quizás lo dejaría en paz, tal vez creería que lo había matado…

Sintió como el hombre se sentaba junto a su cama, el peso de su mirada sobre su cuerpo desnudo y herido le provocó nauseas, si hubiese tenido algo en el estómago habría vomitado.

La fuerte bofetada que el hombre le dio en la mejilla derecha lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Despierta, mierdecilla— le dijo con odio—. Mi novia llegará mañana y no estará muy feliz de encontrar a una puta asquerosa entre sus sábanas.

Se le ocurrieron un par de respuestas ingeniosas de porque yacía atado a esa cama, pero en cambio refrenó su lengua prefiriendo concentrarse en el dolor en su mejilla; su revoltosa lengua ya le había metido en problemas antes. No creería que ese hombre fuera a matarlo, no tenía los ojos de un asesino, sin embargo, lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

—Esto es lo que haremos. Tendremos sexo una vez más, te bañaras, largarás y nunca más quiero saber de una basura como tú. ¿Te parece un buen trato?

Miró al hombro a los ojos y quiso gritar “¡No!” Por supuesto que no era un buen trato. Lo había esposado a la cabecera de la cama durante tres días y tres noches, violado y torturado sin cesar, no le dio ni una pizca de comida o una gota de agua y ni siquiera le pagaría. Supuso que debería sentirse feliz de que al menos no lo mataría, pero habría preferido que acabará con su miseria de una vez.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, demasiado cansado para hablar.

Por la bofetada que recibió como respuesta supo que la respuesta no satisfizo al hombre.

—Respóndeme— ordenó el hombre con un siseo.

—Es…ta…bien…— respondió entre tartamudeos temblando de puro terror.

—Ese es mi niño bonito— murmuró el hombre con afectó acercando un cuchillo de cocina a su rostro.

 

**2**

—Ese tratamiento te puede ayudar, al menos disminuirá el dolor.

Escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea y bostezó, una siesta no le vendría mal, se sentía cansado últimamente.

—Gracias, pero por ahora tengo controlado el dolor. Me siento bien, el problema es Cindy, todavía no tomó una decisión respecto a ella.

Cindy besó su mejilla y el la apartó con delicadeza.

—Es tan dulce y tú no tienes tiempo para cuidarla. Es lo único que me falta por arreglar. Es hora de su paseo, te llamaré mañana. Gracias por todo.

No espero a que su amigo respondiera, colgó el teléfono y atrajo a Cindy hacia sí.

Cindy era una perra Dogo de Burdeos, un animal enorme de rostro arrugado y gruñón que atemorizaba a los visitantes, pero que en realidad se trataba de un ser dulce y amable. La amaba con todo su corazón y sino fuera por ella, no sabia como hubiera sobrevivido a la muerte de su abuela. Dormía con ella por las noches, la sacaba a pasear tres veces al día y permanecía al pendiente de sus necesidades, después de todo era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia.

— ¿Qué hay Cindy? ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo a la playa?

La perra ladeó su arrugada y gran cabeza con la baba escurriéndole por el hocico con aire desconcertado y el río, su expresión pensativa y adusta le recordaba a su abuela, había sido como una madre y no se sentía mal al compararla con Cindy. Si todas las personas fueran como su abuela y Cindy el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

Sacó del armario de Cindy su pelota favorita, jugueteó con ella un par de minutos antes de arrodillarse y abrazar con sus brazos el fornido cuerpo de su perra.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo hermosa? — le preguntó a la nada.

Cindy besó su cuello y se revolvió entre sus brazos ansiosa por su paseo.

Era una hembra joven, sólo tenía tres años, se merecía una vida larga y feliz, sin ella él no habría sobrevivido a la muerte de su abuela. No era momento de pensamientos depresivos, sino de caminar, ver el mar y sentir la brisa marina sobre su rostro.

Afuera le esperaba la arena y el mar interminables.

 

**3**

Tenía la sensación de que llevaba caminando durante horas, aunque era difícil medir el tiempo guiado únicamente por los rayos del Sol. El hombre del que ni siquiera conocía su nombre ya que se había negado a dárselo había cumplido su palabra, después de violarlo un par de veces más le obligó a tomar un baño de agua helada y lo arrojó de su casa con las mismas ropas mugrientas con las que llego. No es como si a alguien le importará el color cobrizo que se filtraba a través de sus prendas, la gente no vería más que a un vago sin hogar incapaz de dejar las drogas y el alcohol.

Al principio pensó en refugiarse entre los sucios callejones de la ciudad, pero pronto decidió que no estaba preparado para toda esa mierda: los adolescentes que le arrojaban cosas, los policías que le golpeaban y le acosaban, los hombres y mujeres que le miraban con repugnancia. Quería arrinconarse en una esquina y descansar por un rato, tal vez para siempre, por ejemplo.

Optó por caminar, sus pasos inseguros lo llevaron por las calles menos concurridas, las avenidas semi vacías y finalmente la playa.

Estaban a principios de invierno, sin turistas las playas de blanca arena permanecían semi vacías. Apenas se topó con nadie, quizás un hombre que le miró con curiosidad antes de seguir su camino hacia ningún lado. Le dolía el cuerpo, no tenía nada en el estómago para devolver, incluso la bilis se le había terminado hacía tiempo, el jugo gástrico mezclado con sangre que sus labios expulsaban le daba curiosidad más que preocupación. Sobretodo tenía frío, tanto frío.       Decidió que caminaría hasta que no pudiera más, un paso detrás del otro, lenta y constantemente, sin importar si los pies le sangraban o su cuerpo le rogará por un descanso o un trago de agua y cuando finalmente cayera, víctima del cansancio o la sed y el hombre o todo eso junto, no intentaría levantarse más; se marcharía con el sonido del mar en sus oídos y el suave tacto de la arena en su piel. Sería una linda muerte para alguien que tuvo con una vida tan miserable, quizás mejor de lo que se merecía.

Y entonces caminó, caminó y caminó, sin mirar atrás y tampoco al frente, no extrañaría a nadie y tampoco había quién lo esperará. Miró la arena qué estaba mucho antes de que él viniera a este mundo y seguiría después de que él se fuera.

Hasta que no pudo más…

Primero fue el pie izquierdo que se enredó con el derecho, después cayó de rodillas y finalmente, totalmente agotado y feliz de que hubiera llegado el momento, dejó a todo su cuerpo caer cuan largo era. Aquel cuerpo que tantos habían usado, golpeado y torturado, que sólo era un desperdicio de espacio y comida en este mundo.

Lo ultimo que escuchó fue el rítmico sonido de las olas ir y venir contra la playa, sin embargo, la suave caricia de la arena en su mejilla no fue el recuerdo con que se despidió de este mundo, sino el de un beso largo y sincero en su frente.

 

**4**

Cindy observaba con curiosidad al extraño sobre la cama, en sus ojos amables se traslucía la preocupación y ansiedad por el muchacho inconsciente.

—Se recuperará bonita, hiciste un buen trabajo— le dijo acariciándole la cabeza—. Le salvaste la vida.

Y no mentía, según los médicos el chico estaba en un estado lamentable. Fue un verdadero golpe de suerte que lo encontrarán, en realidad fue Cindy quién lo halló. Por regla general no se alejaban mucho de su casa de playa durante sus paseos, pero apenas llevaban unos veinte minutos caminando cuando Cindy salió corriendo con desesperación sin obedecer sus órdenes ni escuchar sus ruegos para que continuarán jugando a la pelota. Con no poca dificultad el salió corriendo tras ella, Cindy se detenía de vez en cuando para esperarlo y continuaba al trote. El comportamiento de su amiga era poco menos que extraño, generalmente era una perra dócil y tranquila que obedecía sus órdenes sin muchos esfuerzos. La siguió intrigado.

Cindy lo condujo hasta un cuerpo inconsciente sobre la arena. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un hombre, pero al ver sus jóvenes rasgos y su frágil cuerpo vio que se trataba de un niño. Cindy intentó despertarlo inútilmente con insistentes lamidas. Sabía que no tenía caso, el pulso del niño era muy débil y considerando las delgadas prendas que cubrían el esquelético cuerpo tendría suerte si tan sólo tenía una bronquitis o una pulmonía.

Aunque sabía que no sería lo más higiénico dejó que amiga “besara” al rostro del muchacho mientras esperaban la ambulancia, al parecer el niño no había recibido mucho amor durante los últimos días y un poco de afecto no le vendría mal, incluso si venía de un ser de cuatro patas.

De eso hacía tres días, desde entonces no el chico no había despertado y lo cierto es que no lo culpaba.

 Siempre supo que el mundo podía ser un lugar cruel, más nunca imagino cuánto.

Cuando recibió el reporte de los médicos se le revolvió el estómago.

Lo que le habían hecho estaba más allá de la tortura.

Siempre se había auto compadecido a si mismo creyendo que su infancia había sido miserable, pero el mapa de dolor y sufrimiento que marcaba el cuerpo del adolescente superaba todo cuanto había conocido o imaginado. Su cuerpo era un monumento a la tortura y a las bajezas y maldad del ser humano como especie.

No sólo había sido golpeado, sino quemado con cigarrillos, electricidad, cortado con cuchillos, cortado, violado y…varias de esas heridas habían sido tan recientes, del mismo día en que Cindy lo encontró.

Dijeron que se recuperaría, lograron estabilizarlo, pero ya que continuaba inconsciente desconocían el alcance del daño en su mente, sólo quedaba esperar a que recuperará el conocimiento.

No quería que cuando se despertará se encontrará rodeado de doctores y enfermeras de uniformes impolutos. Dormía en la habitación desde que lo trasladaron, era un lugar agradable y Cindy lo acompañaba. Les costó convencerlos para que permitieran a su perra permaneciera a su lado, pero no existía ninguna puerta que el dinero no abriera.

Esperaba que cuando despertará se tomará las noticias con calma, después de todo no era una sentencia de muerte como la suya, el muchacho sólo tendría que ver que de vez en cuando la vida también podía ser amable.

 

**5**

Poco a poco fue consciente de su cuerpo, los dedos de sus manos, sus pies, sus mejillas, sus costillas. No estaba muerto, ninguna epifanía era necesaria para corroborarlo. Había leído un par de novelas antes donde los personajes vagaban entre las sombras y recovecos de su ser tras quedar inconscientes y yacían suspendidos entre la vida y la muerte. Recordaba haber perdido muchas veces el conocimiento en su vida antes, pero nunca se asustó; al contrario, recibía la negrura con alegría, sólo en la nada encontraba en la felicidad. Siempre que despertaba descubría decepcionado que una vez más no había muerto.

Escuchó la suave respiración de alguien más dentro del mismo espacio. Supuso que era su cuidador, no sería la primera vez que terminará tan herido que necesitará atención médica; aunque se preguntó porqué no le habían asesinado, nadie escapaba, jamás, al menos vivo, quizás pensaban usarlo como escarmiento de los demás y le tuvieran preparada una muerte especialmente aleccionadora.

Decidió abrir los ojos, no tenía sentido posponerlo más. Resultaba imposible escapar de lo inevitable.

Se encontró con una habitación de hospital o eso creyó, lo amplia y la decoración de esta le recordaron a la suite de un lujoso hotel. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco impoluto, igual que el piso y el techo, la iluminación clara y suave irradiaba hasta el último rincón. El cuarto se dividía en tres secciones, la primera sección donde él yacía acostado, tres escalones más abajo había un comedor para diez personas y en la última sección un centro de entretenimiento con una enorme pantalla, videojuegos, una amplia y cómoda sala e incluso una computadora de escritorio. Algunos muebles completaban el decorado, mesitas de noches, jarrones con flores frescas, cuadros de hermosos paisajes. Un par de ventanales daban paso al exterior, pero las cortinas cerradas le impedían ver el paisaje tras él. Quizás lo único parecido a un hospital era la cama, era suave y amplia, pero de alguna manera se sentía incómoda y aunque más grande que el promedio, su tamaño no era muy diferente al de cualquier otra cama de hospital en la que hubiera estado.

Demoró un par de segundos en examinar la habitación y centró el resto de su atención en el hombre recostado sobre el sofá y el perro que le miraba con agresividad, parecía que de un momento a otro lo atacaría si se atrevía a moverse siquiera un centímetro, seguramente era el guardián de su nuevo Amo, entrenado para atacar directamente a la garganta ante la más mínima provocación. El hombre que dormía sobre la cama debía necesitarlo, era alto y delgado, de cabello negro y piel blanca, bien parecido; no parecía un sujeto fuerte, pero a veces aquellos hombres con el aspecto más inofensivo eran los más sádicos, los que más disfrutaban con los gritos, el miedo y la sangre…

¿Qué diablos querían hacer con él? ¿Por qué no le dejaban morir en paz?

Creyó que finalmente había conseguido escapar, pero se equivocó y esta vez no le perdonarían.

Permaneció muy quieto y una vez más deseó estar muerto.

 

**6**

¡Diablos! Debía ser el peor cuidador del mundo, su Padre tenía razón, era un inútil que no hacía nada bien. Mira que dormirse mientras “velaba” por el pobre chico moribundo, lanzó un gran bostezo y estiro los brazos para desperezarse antes de encontrarse con los ojos de…

Los grandes ojos del adolescente le miraban con indiferencia, casi aburrimiento desde la cama. Pensó en llamar a gritos al médico y a la enfermera, pero se lo pensó bien y decidió que podría intentar manejar las cosas por su cuenta, al menos por unos minutos. El personal había sugerido atar al niño mientras esperaban a que despertarán, creían que podía ser agresivo o estúpido debido a la naturaleza de sus lesiones, pero él se negó tajantemente, había algo de inhumado en sujetar a otro ser humano, lo dejaría como última opción. Lo primera sería ver que tan “cuerdo” estaba el niño.

Cindy le miró con preocupación, él besó la cabeza de su amiga a modo de saludo y le sonrió con dulzura, el muchacho en la cama le lanzó una mirada aterrorizada a su perra. No podía culparlo, su raza no era extraña, pero tampoco podría considerarse popular, su rostro arrugado intimidaba a muchas personas para gran desaliento de Cindy quién disfrutaba con las caricias y mimos de los desconocidos.

—Tranquilo, no te hará daño— le dijo al chico con intención de calmarlo.

El muchacho asintió a modo de respuesta en absoluto convencido.

—Este es el hospital de mi familia. Aquí estás a salvo, aunque tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte. ¿Me entiendes?

Volvió a asentir como respuesta, quizás era mudo.

— ¿Puedes hablar?

Un asentimiento más. Era como caminar en círculos. Nadie dijo que recoger a un chico de la playa, traerlo a su hospital e intentar cuidarlo sería sencillo, no tenía caso ser hipócrita.

Se levantó con movimientos suaves y fluidos para no asustarlo más y le hizo una seña a Cindy con la muñeca para que no se moviera de su lugar. Caminó al lado de la cama, extendió su mano y se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Evans. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

El chico miró con curiosidad su mano un par de segundos antes de extender su diminuta mano, sujetar la suya y apretarla con suavidad.

Su voz le pareció dulce, aunque no precisamente infantil. Quizás no era tan joven como pensaban.

—Ángel.

—De acuerdo Ángel, es un placer.

—Señor— interrumpió de pronto el chico con timidez—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta por favor?

Sonrió satisfecho, quizás no era un experto, pero Ángel no era ningún idiota y al parecer tenía modales.

 —Por supuesto— respondió.

— ¿Es usted mi nuevo Amo?

Mierda, Evans pensó que esto era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**1**

La expresión horrorizada del hombre preocupo a Ángel, desde que había entrado a ese “mundo” había pasado por muchos Dueños, algunos más amables que otros, un par de tipos crueles y la mayoría indiferente a su bienestar; pero todos tenían algo en común: esperaban que él se comportará con naturalidad, obedeciera sin rechistar y no hiciera preguntas. Esto último era imposible de cumplir desde el principio, era mejor arriesgarse a una paliza con tal de conocer las normas sobre las cuales se regiría su vida que conocerlas poco a poco.

—No soy tu Amo— replicó el hombre con calma—. Ni tu Dueño o nada parecido. Te encontramos inconsciente en la playa y te trajimos hasta el hospital para que te recuperarás. Si he de ser sincero contigo no sé quién eres exactamente.

Asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y observó detenidamente al hombre, era joven, quizás tanto como él o un poco mayor. Sabía que él se veía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era, a la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres les gustaban los niños y adolescentes pequeños así que a lo largo de los años apenas le dieron lo suficiente para no morir de hambre, no le gustaba ser tan frágil y delgado, pero nunca le dejaron opción. Las expresiones del otro eran frías, había preocupación en su voz, pero parecía mantenerse distante de la situación. No le gusto. Era mejor tratar con personas que daban rienda suelta a sus emociones, ya fuera ira o depravación, al menos sabría cómo prepararse.

—Pero estas herido y necesitas atención médica urgente. Te mantendremos en observación mientras continuamos con las pruebas y después ya veremos.

Ángel volvió a asentir.

No le gustaba el sonido de su voz, le recordaba demasiado a sus súplicas, lamentos y gritos, prefería no hablar y sino le obligaban no lo haría.

—No eres nuestro prisionero. ¿Entiendes?

Ángel prefirió no contestar porque no lo hacía.

No era la primera vez que despertaba en una habitación desconocida en presencia de un completo extraño, a veces había hombres y mujeres que sentían culpa por los niños y niñas que entregaban a un destino tan cruel y preferían mentir al principio para no asustarlos más, eran pocos y extraños, pero él se había topado con esos seres humanos y aunque nunca les creyó les agradeció la buena intención; una pizca de esperanza nunca venía mal para un puñado de chicos aterrorizados.

—Puedes irte en el momento que deseas, pero no lo aconsejaría. En tu estado y con tus heridas los médicos temen por tu vida. Aquí tendrás todo lo que puedas desear— continuó el chico cuyo nombre había dicho que era Evans—. Si necesitas algo más, que te comunique con algún familiar, algún libro, no tienes que decírmelo más que a mí o a alguien del personal del hospital. Estaremos encantados de atenderte.

Una vez más Ángel se miró las manos, la aguja del suero penetraba en la fina piel de su mano derecha. No sabía que decir o hacer. Todo esto era tan extraño.

Ese hombre joven que le hablaba con educada cordialidad, ese enorme perro que vigilaba hasta el más pequeño de sus movimientos, la elegante habitación de hospital. Durante años había soñado con escapar, dejar de ser una pelota que rondaba de aquí para allá a las órdenes de los demás, libre de ir a donde quisiera; pero una vez que logró escapar descubrió que el mundo exterior era mucho más complicado de lo que pensó. No comprendía como funcionaba y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Una parte de sí quería creer que era verdad, este hombre era sincero y sólo quería ayudarlo, aunque no comprendía porque querría apoyar a una basura como él y otra, le susurraba constantemente que era mentira, todo esto se trataba de una elaborada mentira, un nuevo cruel juego, si bien no conseguía imaginar porque se tomarían tantas molestias con un bien depreciado como él, su valor no era ni una décima parte de lo que fue le decían constantemente.

—Te ves cansado— afirmó el hombre—. Llamaré a los médicos para que te examinen y puedas tomar una siesta. ¿De acuerdo?

Evans sacó un teléfono celular e intercambió un par de palabras con su interlocutor, después se volvió a sentar en el sillón y acarició con aire distraído a su perro que agitó felizmente la cola. Tras constatar que no quería herirlo al menos por el momento, Ángel estudió su rostro, era atractivo, como esos tipos que aparecen en las revistas que a veces encontraba en los hoteles donde lo llevaban y hojeaba con aburrimiento mientras su cliente en turno atendía asuntos del trabajo. Tenía la piel morena, apiñonada diría alguno de sus antiguos compañeros y el cabello le caía en desordenados rizos castaños por el rostro de facciones fuertes y masculinas, la frente amplia, los pómulos marcados, la barbilla perfilada y el rostro afilado le confería un aire de delicada masculinidad. Sus grandes ojos verdes rodeados de un par de tupidas pestañas y cejas le daban un aire maduro. Pese a que su cuerpo era delgado, se veía que tras la camisa y pantalones formales escondía un par de músculos bien formados.

Ángel siempre se había sentido fascinado por ese tipo de cuerpos, no porque le atrajera sexualmente o tuviera algún tipo de fantasía erótica, sino que distaban tanto de lo que él era o llegaría ser que algo parecido a la envida y el odio impregnaba sus pensamientos cada vez que los veía. Si él no hubiera tenido esas facciones delicadas de muñeca, ese cuerpo escuálido, sino lo hubieran confundido con una niña tal vez no lo habrían secuestrado…

De pronto la puerta se abrió, un hombre mayor de aspecto envejecido con una bata blanca entró seguido de una joven mujer vestida de enfermera.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre Cindy?— le reprendió el hombre mayor a Evans.

—No le hace daño a nadie— replicó el otro ofendido—. Además, sigue en pie mi propuesta de poner una sección en hospital donde los pacientes puedan convivir con sus mascotas, estoy seguro de que les haría mucho bien tener un poco de amor incondicional. Y por último debo añadir que me encargué personalmente de bañar, desparasitar y limpiar cada centímetro de Cindy antes de traerla, probablemente esta más limpia que usted y yo.

El viejo médico suspiró con cansancio, sin parecer molesto. Aunque Ángel se sorprendió de que el hombre joven tuviera una faceta tan infantil, le había dado la impresión de ser demasiado rígido y frío.

—Lo discutiremos más tarde Evans, lo importante en este momento es nuestro joven paciente que finalmente ha despertado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo? — le preguntó el viejo médico dirigiéndose a él.

— ¿Quién te hirió de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Crees que puedes hablar?

Tantas preguntas lo agobiaban

—Es suficiente, doctor— interrumpió sin alzar mucho la voz Evans, pero denostando que no cambiaría de opinión en ese asuntó—. Acaba de despertar, todavía no es momento de acribillarlo con preguntas, más tarde descubriremos su nombre y si puede hablar. Lo que en este momento me interesa es su estado de salud, por eso lo mandé a llamar. Haga su trabajo y déjelo descansar, cada cosa a su tiempo.

El viejo asintió casi al instante ante las palabras del joven. Ángel recordó que Evans le había comentado que aquel se trataba del hospital de su familia, quizás aquellas personas trabajaban para él.

No entendía porque Evans había mentido por él, sabía que hablaba y conocía su nombre, pero no dejó que lo presionarán. Sin importar cual fuera la razón se lo agradeció en silencio.

Él médico examinó sus signos vitales, ojos, oído y garganta quedando satisfecho con los resultados. Sintió nauseas al saber que le habían dado puntadas en su cavidad anal apenas llegó y que necesitaría seguir en observación para ver como evolucionaban, agradeció estar dormido en esta ocasión, no era la primera vez que le cosían esta área particularmente sensible, pero el sólo hecho de imaginar la aguja y el hilo atravesando su piel le había sentirse enfermo, siquiera en esta ocasión había estado bajo los efectos de los sedantes y analgésicos y no atado como un animal a una mesa sangrienta. Hacía un par de horas le acababan de lavar y cambiar las vendas, tenía un poco de fiebre por lo que debería continuar con los antibióticos y los analgésicos un par de días más.

Evans insistió en que lo mantendrían internado durante semanas hasta que se recuperará completamente y reafirmó su compromiso de que él correría con todos los gastos.

Ángel tomó un puñado de cucharadas de caldo de pollo ayudado por la enfermera antes de sentirse completamente satisfecho, envolverse en las sábanas y sumergirse en un sueño inquieto.

No sabía donde estaba ni lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero ese lugar era tan bueno como cualquier otro, las calles, los hoteles, el prostíbulo. ¿Qué más daba? Por el momento eran amables, disfrutaría de una pizca de comodidad antes de que los golpes llegarán. Después de todo no le creía a Evans cuando le dijo que podía irse en cualquier momento, en el segundo en que intentará cruzar la puerta, le dirían que era un malagradecido y que sólo recibía lo que se merecía.

La libertad no era más que eso, un sueño.

 

**2**

Evans entró al despacho de su primo, le gustaba el minimalismo con que estaba decorado, un gran escritorio, sillas cómodas y una sala para recibir a los invitados, al fondo un librero con diversos títulos relacionados con la economía y las finanzas abarcada toda la pared. El espacio que ocupaba la recepcionista a la entrada de la oficina con sus macetas y chucherías tenía más vida.

—El Viejo me molestó con Cindy otra vez, ya sabes que no le gusta que la traigas— el comentario de su primo apenas entró no le sorprendió, Lucas era un hombre práctico que no andaba con rodeos ni gustaba de la sutileza.

Su perra corrió a saludar a su primo y tras darle un breve abrazo saco una bolsa de chucherías para perros de su escritorio con la que la entretuvo, mientras tanto Evans se sentó frente al escritorio y se sirvió un vaso de agua, se masajeó las sienes, le dolía la cabeza.

—Se molesto porque le grite enfrente de una enfermera, ya sabes que fue la mano derecha de mi Padre y se tiene en muy alta estima.

—Si te desagrada, ¿por qué no lo despides? — cuestionó Lucas sin dejar de trabajar en su computadora—. Eres el accionista mayoritario de la empresa, podrías instaurar tu pequeño reinado de terror si te viniera en gana.

—No me molesta— admitió—. Sólo creo que tiene algunas ideas algo cerradas, se niega a abrirse a los nuevos tiempos.

— ¿Estás seguro de qué no tiene nada que ver con tu Padre?

Le sonrió a Lucas y negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Sería hipócrita de mi parte criticarlo. Si a mi propia familia no le importó, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo a él? Tenía el trabajo perfecto, dinero casi ilimitado para sus investigaciones y un jefe que fraternizaba con sus sueños de grandeza. Solo un tonto arriesgaría todo esto por un par de moretones en el rostro de un chiquillo.

—Eran más que moretones…

Por un largo momento ninguno de los dos hablo.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Lucas cerrando finalmente su computadora portátil—. Incluso yo creo que me sobrepase esta vez y eso de ser Asperger no me justifica, a veces no me doy cuenta de como puedo herir a las personas hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Lucas era seis años mayor que él, en la adolescencia le diagnosticaron Síndrome de Asperger, una condición que entre otros síntomas incluía carencia de habilidades sociales, dificultades para entender las emociones en otros y expresar las propias correctamente y sensibilidad ante los ruidos fuertes o luces intensas. Existían diversos grados de desarrollo del Síndrome de Asperger y a su primo le habían situado entre las más leves, con terapia y apoyo constante de sus Padres había salido adelante y a menos que se lo contará a alguien directamente, alguien se daría cuenta, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo parecía un hombre terriblemente honesto lo que era un bendición y desgracia al mismo tiempo, según opinaba su esposa Laura.

—Estoy bien, llegado a este punto de mi vida no tiene mucho sentido guardar rencor. Pero no creo que me hayas llamado por eso— añadió Evans.

—Hay rumores sobre ese nuevo amigo tuyo que trajiste al hospital y damos buenas prestaciones, tenemos poca rotación de personal, comprenderás que una vez se conocieron los resultados de los exámenes, los rumores se propagaron rápido. ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos de algo más?

— ¿Importaría? No es como si mi condición fuera a empeorar demasiado si añadimos esa variable. ¡Qué mas da! ¡Déjalos hablar!

No descubrió que había estado gritando hasta que sintió la cabeza de Cindy sobre sus piernas, su amiga debió haber sentido que algo le molestaba y corrió a consolarlo.

— ¿Tengo que llamar a la policía?

—No, por ahora. Dejemos que se recuperé. Pedí que guardarán el reporte médico e incluyeran fotografías. Cuando el niño esté listo iremos con las autoridades, no quiero asustarlo más.

—Él no es un perro, Evans.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué lo tratas como uno?

—Me gustaría que lo fuera— murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo, sin embargo, Lucas alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Primo, he peleado con toda la familia para que respeten tu decisión, pero eres joven, guapo y condenadamente rico. No deberías pasar tus días en compañía de un perro o cuidando de un chico de la calle, tendrías que viajar por el mundo, acostarte con hombres, mujeres o ambos y tomar alcohol hasta quedar inconsciente. ¡Puedo quedarme con Cindy mientras tanto, tú solo…!

Evans se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya tomé mi decisión y no te pediré que cuides de Cindy más de lo necesario. Sólo cuida de mi parte de la empresa mientras pienso que hacer con ella, después podrás dedicarte de vuelta a tus clases y teorías. Cumplo mis promesas, Lucas.

Lucas se reclinó sobre el respaldó de la silla y respiró con pesadez.

—Supongo que no tiene caso intentar que cambies de opinión— se rindió con el semblante triste—. Te extrañaré, espero que tu también me eches de menos.

—Lo haré— admitió sin mentir.

Lucas era la única persona a la que le confiaría su vida.

 

**3**

El Doctor Andrews entró a la habitación del misterioso “amigo” de Evans, el muchacho dormía plácidamente, su respiración era suave y su expresión relajada. Era un niño bonito, quizás un poco grande para sus gustos, pero en sus rasgos todavía asomaban las facciones de un infante, seguramente no tuvo ni una sola comida decente en toda su vida, mantendría esa estatura pequeña y cuerpo escuálido por el resto de su vida. A otros les habría parecido triste, él creía que era adorable.

Acarició su rostro con aparente profesionalidad, fingiendo que le tomaba la temperatura, revisaba su pulso; el chico ni siquiera se inmutó. Perfecto. Eso significaba que el somnífero que hizo pasar como analgésico había funcionado, hacía más de dos horas que lo aplicó, ahora el chico debía estar sumido en un plácido sueño.

Volvió a correr el seguro de la puerta. No podía arriesgarse a que nadie lo descubriera, no sólo arruinaría su carrera, también su vida.

Gracias a años de práctica se desnudó en cuestión de segundos, la bata, corbata, camisa, pantalones, calzoncillos, arrojó todo en un rincón desperdigado, se dejó los calcetines, siempre le habían gustado tener los pies calientes.

Destapó al chico sobre la cama, fue sencillo quitarle la fina bata de hospital; al ver el cuerpo desnudo envuelto en vendas una ola de excitación lo envolvió. ¡Era maravilloso! Si tan solo Evans no fuera tan mojigato, su Padre si que había sido todo un visionario, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Cuando el Doctor Andrews le confesó entre lágrimas su amor por los niños, el hombre le había observado con compasión antes de sonreír indulgentemente y agregar que él no juzgaba a los hombres por sus acciones, sino por sus resultados y Andrew le había dado los mejores. No le extrañaba que Evans no le quisiera, sin embargo, su Padre tuvo el suficiente sentido común para incluir en su contrato una clausula que le garantizaba su trabajo hasta que quisiera retirarse o un comité determinará que no era apto para continuar con sus labores, cosa que jamás pasaría, él había sido el mentor de un centenar de profesionales que le debían su éxito.

Se colocó encima del muchacho y empezó, no lo penetraría. ¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no lo haría. A diferencia de muchos otros no era un sádico, comprendía que resultaba imposible que algún niño o adolescente disfrutará con eso, por eso siempre era suave, dulce, amable. No deseaba lastimarlos y ese chiquitín ya estaba lo suficientemente herido.

Esparció besos y caricias amorosas sobre la suave piel del chico y aspiró la dulce fragancia que de él emanaba.

¡Cuánto amaba a los niños! ¡Era tan fácil quererlos!

Quizás el mundo comprendiera que lo suyo no era una enfermedad, se trataba de amor en su forma más pura.

 

**4**

Era un gastador, odiaba admitirlo, pero a Evans le encantaba comprar cosas que la mayoría de las veces jamás utilizaría, por lo regular terminaba regalándolas o donándolas, pero el simple hecho de ir por el centro comercial viendo, tocando, eligiendo y pagando cosas le emocionaba. No es que el dinero fuera un problema, pero tampoco le parecía correcto gastar en tonterías de esa forma. Seguro había peores maneras de usar su dinero.

Había dejado a Cindy con Laura, la esposa de Lucas para que la cuidará, mientras iba a comprarle cosas a Ángel y se las dejaba en el hospital. Todavía no había decidido como actuar con el Doctor Andrews y su perra, el hombre había tenido una estrecha relación con su padre y a pesar de que era su jefe no le veía más que como un mocoso inútil.

Quizás tener un par de cosas propias haría sentir a Ángel más cómodo en el hospital. Si, era un hospital elegante, más parecido a un hotel, pero no dejaba de ser un lugar impersonal que olía a antiséptico y enfermedad. Eligió un par de pijamas, almohadas, libros, películas, cd´s, mantas y hasta un par de peluches, era difícil saber que le gustaría a Ángel.

Sólo intercambiaron un par de palabras, pero el chico parecía tan asustado.

No soportaba esa mirada de cachorro asustado con que lo miraba.

Fue saludando al personal según iba avanzando, llegó a la habitación de Ángel, abrió la puerta y descubrió que no había nadie, la cama estaba vacía…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría comenzar diciendo que no soy Doctor ni tengo relación con ninguna de las áreas de la salud, así que si hay un error garrafal respecto a cualquier “procedimiento” médico ( creo que me estoy dando mucho crédito respecto a esta palabra, pero la idea se entiende), es mi culpa y motivo de mi ignorancia, intentó leer, investigar y consultar más de una fuente antes de lanzarme en picada, pero comprenderán que al no ser profesional es bastante difícil saber cómo funcionan estas cosas.
> 
> He decidido incluir un personaje secundario con Síndrome de Asperger, un Síndrome que ha sido motivo de muchas parodias y que siempre muestran en su forma más extrema en la ficción. Hay quienes opinan que el Síndrome es una variable “débil” o “suave” del autismo e incluso hay quienes dicen que ni siquiera existe. Antes de acribillarlos con links sacados de Wikipedia o extractos de ensayos, prefiero anexar este enlace de YouTube donde entrevistan a diversas personas, de todo tipo, jóvenes y viejas, mujeres y hombres, diagnosticadas con el Síndrome y que hablan del mismo mejor que un puñado de palabras. Es un buen video, lo recomiendo.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NpNGldTamQ
> 
> Por último, hay una parte del capítulo que esta narrada desde el punto de vista de un pedófilo. No es mi intención que en esta historia la mitad de los personajes sean pedófilos y no lo van a ser. Pero dentro del movimiento pedófilo hay varias, no sé como llamarlas, subtipos le diré; una de las cuáles quienes defienden que la pedofilia sea “legalizada” dicen “amar” a los niños”. Lo sé, suena enfermo, pero incluso detrás de todo esto hay un montón de información extraña. Quiero incluir distintos tipos de abusadores y no de esos tipos de películas, malos malosos, sino del tipo que son nuestros conocidos y se ven tan normales como cualquier otro. ¿?
> 
> Y creo que sería todo por ahora, si alguien tiene dudas o quiere información extra, estoy a su disposición.
> 
> Gracias por leer, saludos…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**1**

Evans buscó en el baño, el armario e incluso debajo de la cama y detrás de los muebles, Ángel no estaba dentro de la habitación. Durante un instante la indignación lo invadió, incluso si el chico vagaba por los pasillos no comprendía como era posible que un paciente podía marcharse de esa manera de su habitación sin que ningún miembro del personal se percatará. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, después de todo aquello no era un psiquiátrico, ni siquiera un centro de rehabilitación, las personas iban por su propio pie y pagaban exorbitantes cantidades de dinero por la mejor atención médica. Nadie en su sano juicio se “escaparía” de un hospital de este tipo, el personal no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con tales percances.

Llamó por teléfono a su primo Lucas, le explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo, no quería comportarse como una madre histérica y menos por un chico que acababa de conocer hace poco más de setenta y dos horas. Sin embargo, era muy importante que lo encontrará, no tenía caso que le hubiera salvado la vida, para que días después la perdiera en un algún rincón inmundo. Y sino lo encontraba, eso es exactamente lo que pasaría; quizás debió explicarle la situación desde el principio, sino continuaban con el tratamiento moriría.

Vio inteligencia en los ojos de Ángel, por mucho que temiera lastimarlo tendría que decirle la verdad.

 

**2**

—El chico no es estúpido, al menos concédele eso— comentó Lucas revisando los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban los pasillos del hospital las veinticuatro horas del día, junto al personal de seguridad y Evans—. Vestirse de enfermera fue un buen truco, sino le prestas mucha atención casi parece una becaria.

Evans asintió con aprehensión mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras quitaba con un ademán desagradable al guardia que controlaba el sistema de cámaras para sentarse en su lugar y estudiar con mayor detalle las cintas. Lucas le observó con incredulidad, había pensado que nunca volvería a ver al antiguo Evans, aquel que su primo había relegado a un rincón antes de convertirse en un mártir desahuciado: un poco agresivo, sutilmente grosero, terriblemente decisivo. Era como una versión del tío menos favorito de Lucas sólo que sin los músculos hiper desarrollados y la potente voz, Evans insistía en que despreciaba a su Padre, sin embargo, había heredado y adoptado muchas características de su progenitor, casi nunca las ponía en práctica, pero cuando lo hacía lo convertían en un hábil negociante y un jefe terrible, casi rayando en el delirio y la obsesión. El día en que anunció a la Junta directiva que pensaba cederle su puesto a Lucas y retirarse por un tiempo, todos los miembros suspiraron aliviados, no había sido precisamente un tirano, pero tampoco el mocoso manipulable que todos esperaban.

Sabía que el joven tranquilo que evitaba el conflicto y amaba a su perra era el verdadero, pero Lucas no podía evitar que también le  gustará la faceta iracunda de Evans.

—Salió de la habitación, entró al cuarto donde algunas enfermeras duermen entre turnos, se peinó, vistió y salió del Hospital por el elevador y nadie lo notó. Ninguno notó que, aunque su cuerpo es delgado no tiene las curvas propias de una mujer y es demasiado joven como para trabajar en el hospital siquiera como becaria—. Evans inspiró fuerte para tranquilizarse—. ¿Siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que significa esto? Cualquier paciente puede entrar y salir del hospital como en su casa, tenemos protocolos. ¿Comprenden? Si alguien se entera de esto…— poco a poco el tono de voz de Evans iba aumentado de tono.

—Ya es suficiente Evans— interrumpió Lucas de repente—. Concuerdo en que nuestro personal cometió un error— al recibir la mirada cargada de recriminación de su primo se corrigió—. De acuerdo, varios errores para ser exactos, pero yo soy el administrador y me encargaré de resolverlo más tarde—. Dirigió una mirada a los hombres en la sala de monitores—. Señores, les molestaría dejarnos solos por un momento.

Una vez se quedaron solos Evans se encogió de hombros, parecía avergonzado.

—Si fueras un avestruz en este momento estarías escondiendo la cabeza bajo tierra— comentó Lucas tomando una silla y sentándose frente a su primo—. Esos hombres se llevarán una sorpresa cuando escuchen que el lindo conejito se convirtió en un lobo feroz.

— ¿Lindo conejito?

—Así es como te llama el personal a tus espaldas— le confesó Lucas dándole un par de palmadas—. Creen que es adorable. Supongo que no tuvieron mucho tiempo tratando contigo cuando eras director.

—Estaba muy ocupado descargando mi ira sobre los otros miembros, la mayor parte se la llevaba mi asistente, pero la pobre señora había trabajado para mi Padre, no podía gritarle sin sentirme como una basura.

—Buen chico.

—Y me preparaba chocolate caliente por las mañanas.

—Una gran señora— completó Lucas—. Hiciste bien en jubilarla antes, sus nietos te la agradecerán. Ahora primo, no se me da bien eso de irme con rodeos, pero… ¿Qué obsesión tienes con el muchacho que trajiste al hospital? ¿Es tu amante, novio, le pagaste para tener sexo, le debes algo?

Evans se levantó y respondió enérgicamente.

— ¡Ya te dije que lo encontré en la playa! ¡No lo conocía antes de eso! ¡Es tan extraño para ustedes como para mí!

Lucas le creyó, es decir podía tener dificultades leyendo las emociones y sentimientos de otros, pero con Evans siempre le había resultado fácil, al menos cuando su primo se lo permitía. En sus mejores días era como un libro abierto lleno de luz.

— ¿Entonces porque te preocupa tanto? No me tragó eso de que te recuerde a un perro…

— ¡Me recuerda a mí! — confesó Evans a gritos—. ¡Feliz! ¡Me recuerda a mí! ¡Cuando era un niño! ¡Y mi Padre me llevó al extranjero para que…!

Evans se detuvo de pronto y se cubrió el rostro con las manos como si estuviera a punto de confesar un terrible secreto.

Esos primeros años de la infancia de su primo eran un misterio para Lucas, lo que había sucedido y todavía peor, lo que no. La familia entera, incluso sus padres se negaban a hablar y cuando Evans asistía a las cuatro reuniones familiares que organizaban al año se mantenía enfurruñado en un rincón junto a su perra Cindy, bebiendo copa tras copa de cualquier bebida alcohólica que le pusieran en frente. Era el heredero legitimo de la mayor parte de la fortuna familiar, pero apenas tenía contacto con sus familiares. Siempre era el último en llegar y el primero en irse, tan borracho que tenía que sostenerse en las paredes para no caerse.

Recordó que había hojeado parte de los resultados de los exámenes del chico y una terrible idea le cruzó por la mente.

— ¿Tú Padre te violó? ¿Abusó sexualmente de ti?

Evans se retiró lentamente el rostro de las manos y negó con las cabezas.

—No, pero esa no es la única manera de destruir a una persona— respondió saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

A Lucas no se le ocurrió nada que decir capaz de retenerlo.

 

**3**

Quería regresar al hospital, al menos dentro estaba cálido y bien alimentado, no era seguro, pero tampoco recordaba la última vez que se había sentido realmente seguro. Ángel se arrinconó en el callejón, junto al bote de basura, temblando de frío, pensando en lo mucho que se enfadarían cuando descubrieran que había ensuciado el bonito y blanco uniforme de enfermera que robó. Fue tan sencillo. La puerta estaba abierta y el pasillo desierto, entró a una habitación al azar y se encontró con todos esos uniformes, se vistió y haciéndose tan pequeño como le fue humanamente posible se deslizó entre los pasillos.

Nunca había estado en un hospital, pero a veces los dejaban ver la televisión y en las películas, series y noticieros los pasillos de hospitales siempre parecían callejones estrechos pintados de blanco donde el personal corría de un lado a otro con mucha prisa. En cambio, los pasillos de aquel edificio no eran blancos, estaban pintados de un bonito color caoba con acabados en madera y elegantes lámparas de diseños estrafalarios que distribuían la luz artificial con gracia. Los arbustos y flores de colores regado a lo largo de los amplios pasillos disimulaban el olor a desinfectante y medicamentos.

Hacía mucho tiempo, no podía recordar cuando, pero debía de ser muy pequeño porque apenas lograba evocar su rostro, una prostituta llamada Brenda le había enseñado como comportarse como una mujer, la manera de inclinar la cabeza, la forma de mover las caderas, el sentido en que mover las piernas. El objetivo no era hacerlo con gracia, ni siquiera de manera sexi, sino con naturalidad; había hombres que se sentían mejor pensando que estaban jodiendo a una mujer, aunque en realidad se tratará de un hombre o incluso un niño.

Recordó sus consejos y se deslizó con naturalidad por los pasillos. Como si tuviera un lugar importante al que ir o un asunto interesantísimo que atender.

Ningún médico o enfermera se detuvo a mirarlo, lo dejaron marchar. Tomó el elevador y salió por la puerta principal. El guardia de la entrada le dirigió una sonrisa, pero él no le mostró su rostro, apenas dio unos pasos fuera del Hospital echó a correr sin rumbo.

Ahora se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea.

No sabía nada del mundo. Siempre había dependido de otros para sobrevivir. Cuando al fin consiguió escapar tuvo que venderse a si mismo para tener algo que llevarse a la boca. No sabía leer ni escribir, ni hacer nada con que ganarse la vida.

Su anterior Dueño tenía razón, era un desperdicio de espacio que no servía para nada.

¿Entonces por qué había escapado?

—Él mintió— susurró para sí mismo.

De eso se trataba. Podía soportar las palizas, las humillaciones, incluso las violaciones; pero estaba cansado de las mentiras. Todo mundo le había mentido, su Madre, su Padre, aquel Dueño que prometió nunca venderlo. No quería seguir viviendo engañado.

El chico… Evans, no tenía porque mentirle, él habría entendido. Las medicinas, el calor, el refugio no eran gratis, tenían un costo y había que pagarlo, pero el muchacho había dicho que no lo lastimaría y una parte de él, pequeña, demasiado pequeña para admitirla, no sólo había deseado creerlo, sino que realmente lo había hecho. No sabía porque, quizás fue la medicación o la desesperación, pero sobre todo se trató del perro que acompañaba al chico y del cariño que ambos se profesaban. Había conocido a hombres y mujeres de todo tipo a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás supo de alguien que le hablará con tanto afecto a una mascota. Después de todo lo que había pasado, todavía era un tonto que creía en los cuentos de hadas. Evans no debió enviar a ese Doctor para enseñarle su lección, él lo habría atendido si se lo ordenaban. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía traicionado.

Se recargó contra la pared y dejó que la lluvia lo empapará, se merecía todo lo que le pasaba, era un estúpido.

 

**4**

Era la niña más bonita que alguna vez hubiera visto, la larga cabellera rojiza le caía hasta debajo de la espalda y tenía los ojos de diferente color, uno azul y otro verde, sus labios pequeños y respingados eran iguales al botón de una rosa y el rostro redondo e infantil miraba a su alrededor con asombro.

Fue la primera vez que Evans se enamoró, tenía diez años, nunca supo la verdadera edad de la chiquilla; pero durante días espió la puerta de la habitación donde su Padre la tenía encerrada en espera de una oportunidad para volver a verla, conocer su nombre, admirar esos hermosos ojos.

Y tras días escabullándose de tutores y noches pasadas en vela no estaba más cerca que el primer día en que vio como su Padre la encerraba en aquella habitación.

Buscó con entusiasmo una respuesta que no hallaría en los libros de la biblioteca y finalmente decidió preguntarle al jardinero. Conocía al viejo desde que tenía memoria y de todos los empleados de su Padre era el único que le inspiraba la confianza suficiente como para sincerarse.

El hombre lo escuchó con esa expresión plena y satisfecha de a quién nada puede importarle ni sorprenderle, no le preguntó si su Padre estaba enterado de su curiosidad o porque un jovencito de diez años que tenía todo cuanto deseaba en la vida quería aprender a abrir cerraduras.

Le explicó como torcer un gancho para usarlo como “llave”, a escuchar el chasquido de las cerraduras al torcerse y girar el gancho; e incluso le ayudó a practicar con las viejas puertas de la destartalada casa donde vivía.

Esa misma noche Evans se deslizó en silencio de su cama y forzó la cerradura de la habitación de la niñita…

Pensaba preguntarla tantas cosas. ¿Su nombre, de dónde venía, qué se sentía tener los ojos de colores diferentes, estaba enferma, porque estaba todo el día en esa habitación, no se aburría…?

Pero nada lo preparó para lo que se encontraría al abrir la puerta.

Su Padre yacía desnudo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la niñita profiriendo terribles gruñidos que estremecían al pequeño cuerpo debajo de él que de tanto en tanto lanzaba un grito de dolor.

No gritó, ni siquiera se movió, Evans permaneció lo que le pareció una eternidad intentando comprender con su infantil mente lo que sucedía en la cama.

Tras un rato que se le hizo larguísimo, el miedo, la incomodidad e incomprensión de lo que veía se convirtieron en palabras.

—La estás lastimando— expresó en un murmullo—. Déjala, la lastimas.

Su Padre se detuvo, miró atrás y clavó su penetrante mirada en él.

Evans observó el bonito rostro de la niña, esperaba encontrar esos ojos verdes y azules anegados en lágrimas, pero en el rostro de la chiquilla no había más que desconcierto y curiosidad por el niño moreno vestido en pijama que los observaba.

El Padre de Evans se levantó, no le gritó, ni siquiera le dijo cuan inútil, inservible, mierda y estúpido era como siempre que lo veía; lo tomó del cuello con ambas manos y con una rabia fría, calculadora comenzó a asfixiarlo.

Cuando Evans despertó en su habitación rodeado de un par de sirvientas que le cuidaban, apenas podía hablar, tenía un par de moretones en el cuello, nadie dijo nada, pero todos sabían la causa de su desvanecimiento.

Evans no volvió a ver a la niña de cabellera roja ni tampoco pregunto por ella, tampoco nadie considero oportuno darle explicaciones, con el paso de los años iría descubriendo las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Desafortunadamente no sería el último niño y niña que desfilaría en esa casa durante los próximos años.

 

**5**

El teléfono fijo resonó en la sala, Evans lo sujetó y deseó no haber cedido ante esa copa de whisky, sentía como si le taladrarán la cabeza, extrañaba los días en que podía tomar alcohol hasta vomitar. ¡Que genialidad!

—Tu celular no suena— le reclamó su primo Lucas apenas contesto.

—Supongo que se apagó, he tenido unos días malos.

— ¿Puedo ir a verte?

Evans ni siquiera pensó en su respuesta.

—No.

El timbre sonó.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿ya estás afuera?

—Quizás.

Evans colgó y fue a abrirle a Lucas.

No quería que lo viera con ese aspecto, parecía un estudiante universitario después de que el supuesto amor de su vida lo abandonara.

—Luces horrible— le comentó Lucas apenas lo vio, Cindy le movió la cola y su amigo se adentró en la casa sin pedirle permiso.

Observo la botella de alcohol en la mesa y negó con la cabeza con pesar.

—Creí que no podías tomar alcohol.

—No “debía”— reafirmó con sarcasmo esa última palabra— alcohol.

Evans se dejó caer sobre el primer sofá qué encontró y se talló el rostro con fastidio.

— ¡Me parezco tanto a mi Padre cuando bebo! — se quejó con hastío—. ¿Por qué viniste?

Lucas le miró con curiosidad antes de preguntar.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese chico?

— ¿Cuál chico?

—Por el que dejaste de pasear a Cindy y te emborrachas.

Evans pensó en inventarse una historia, fingir indiferencia o tomarlo a broma, pero sabía que no engañaría a Lucas, su primo era terriblemente analítico, sobre todo con las relaciones personales.

—No te interesa.

—Pero Evans…

—Te diré esto, Lucas, tenía mis razones para interesarme en ese muchacho. No te las puedo decir.

Lucas asintió conforme.

Hacía más de una semana que Ángel había desaparecido del hospital, Evans lo había buscado junto a otras personas que contrató los primeros días, negándose a dar parte a la policía e impidiendo que cualquier otro lo hiciera; finalmente había decidido que no tenía sentido buscar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado y renunció a la búsqueda.

—Bueno— agregó Lucas sin cambiar el tono de su voz—. Hoy me llamó Silvia y me dijo que había encontrado a un muchacho parecido a Ángel en un callejón mientras iba de compras…

Evans se puso de pie de repente.

—¿Dónde era? ¡Vamos para allá ahora mismo! — exclamó tomando las llaves de su coche.

—Mi chica me dio la dirección y fui a recogerlos, ambos esperan en al auto afuera. Si quieres…

Evans no esperó a que terminara de hablar, abrió la puerta y salió a la playa.

 

**6**

La señora le observaba con curiosidad, sonreía todo el tiempo y tarareaba las canciones que ponían en la radio, no le hablaba, pero tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Ángel se encogía en un rincón del automóvil.

¡Estaba en tantos, tantos problemas!

Lo habían atrapado.

Nunca debió escapar.

Nada bueno le pasaba a los que escapaban.

Y él había ido a parar con otros Dueños que le habían dado otra oportunidad de vivir. ¡Era un estúpido!

A veces, si eran chicos y chicas muy guapos los dejaban vivir y se conformaban con filmar un par de películas repugnantes con animales a modo de castigo, pero si se trataba de viejos desgastados como él, se limitaban a matarlo enfrente de todos los demás o hacerlo trabajar hasta que muriera de hambre.

—Eres como un gatito asustado— comentó la señora de cabello castaño acariciando su cabello.

Cerró los ojos y recordó su entrenamiento.

Permanecer quieto.

No hacer ningún sonido.

Permitir que hicieran lo que quisieran con él.

Ser un buen chico…

Observó a un par de figuras aproximarse al automóvil, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, su respiración se aceleró y se desvaneció en la nada…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cindy lo miró con curiosidad desde un extremo de la cama, le meneó la cola; Ángel estiró la mano y recibió con afecto los lengüetazos de su cálida lengua. Al principio se había asustado ante la ruda expresión de la perra, creyó que estaba para vigilarlo, pero el animal no tardó en mostrarse dulce y amigable, incluso le parecía que le sonreía. Nunca se había preguntado si los perros “sonreían”, pero al ver el rostro congestionado por la alegría de Cindy al ver a su Amo Evans, estaba seguro de que no sólo sonreían, sino que también reían.

Un ataque de tos le obligó a apartar la mano, tomó un pañuelo de la caja que descansaba junto a la mesita y sofocó el ruido.

Una enfermera esperaba en la otra habitación, pero no quería alertarla. Le molestaba ser observado las veinticuatro horas del día, se sentía como un insecto bajo la lupa de un niño travieso divertido con diseccionarlo.

Lo habían instalado en esa habitación después de traerlo de la playa.

El hombre llamado Evans y aquel otro que lo recogió de la calle, le envolvieron en un par de mantas, gritaron a su alrededor y acostaron en esa cómoda cama. El resto le era confuso…recordaba personas vestidas de blancas, paños húmedos, agujas penetrando su piel y los rostros de todos aquellos que había conocido y a los que de alguna u otra forma quiso, su Madre, Brenda, Casimir, Blue…expresiones, gestos, ademanes que desde años luchaba por olvidar sin éxito.

Cuando finalmente despertó Evans, el mismo chico que vio al despertar del hospital lo esperaba junto a otro médico, uno mucho más joven que el viejo del hospital.

Le hicieron preguntas.

¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Deseaba algo? ¿Algún síntoma del que quisiera hablar?

Incluso si hubiera podido contestar no lo habría hecho, estaba demasiado cansado, el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas hacían que todo girará.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar al borde de la cama para vomitar de tan débil que se sentía, expulsó sobre su mismo pecho una mezcla de ácidos gástricos, bilis, suero y sangre. Si le quedará algo de dignidad, quizás habría alcanzado a sentir asco de si mismo, pero había estado en tantas situaciones repugnantes en presencia de otras personas que una más apenas le importaba.

Con gesto resignado y cansado Ángel esperó el castigo que se merecía, pensó en suplicar y explicar que no había sido su culpa, estaba enfermo y…pero a ellos nunca les había importado, ¿qué sería diferente ahora? Incluso si era cierto que eran buenas personas y querían ayudarlo, no tenían por qué soportar tales asquerosidades.

Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y esperó cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar.

Para su sorpresa no sucedió nada, los hombres intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, hablaron entre sí en términos que no alcanzó a comprender y le acomodaron las almohadas. Escuchó algo sobre fiebre, sistema inmunológico y que sus esfuerzos se concentrarían en subir sus defensas y nada serviría más que él descanso y una alimentación equilibrada, seguiría un par de días con la hidratación y vitaminas intravenosas y continuaría en observación.

El hombre extraño de anteojos comentó que era un “muchacho fuerte como un tren, si había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo, lo que faltaba no sería más que un paseo por el parque”.

Rieron en medio de un silencio incómodo antes de despedirse.

No recordaba mucho más, supuso que le habían dado algo para dormir. Los días transcurrían en una extraña neblina de hermosos amaneceres y bellos atardeceres que veía desde el amplio ventanal con vistas a la playa, pastillas y jarabes que tomaba acompañadas de un montón de comidas insípidas y las voces, a veces amables, chillonas o infantiles de las enfermeras que permanecían sentadas junto a su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.

No sabía donde estaba, pero no era la misma habitación del hospital. Esta habitación, aunque más pequeña era mucho más acogedora.

Un día despertó y descubrió que la fiebre no era más que una temperatura ligeramente elevada, el dolor de cuerpo un simple malestar y el vómito, nauseas que iban y venían con cierta regularidad. Fue entonces cuando fingió dormir y comenzó a espiar a las personas que entraban y salían de la habitación a lo largo del día y la noche.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que las enfermeras no eran como las chicas de las películas, bonitas y de expresión siempre agradable, sino señoras de edad que cumplían con su trabajo con eficiencia. El hombre de anteojos venía a verlo dos veces al día, por la mañana y noche, no le gustaba tocarlo y prefería hablar con las enfermeras e intercambiar comentarios con Evans, cualquier tarea extra como extraerle sangre se las encargaba a las señoras vestidas de blanco. No sabía cómo ni el porqué, pero Ángel sabía que el médico de anteojos le odiaba, habría preferido estar en cualquier otro lado antes que atendiéndolo, pero ante Evans se mostraba amable y solícito. Existían personas así, clientes que contrataban sus servicios y terminaban odiándolo por lo que él representaba para ellos. Nunca los entendería.

Evans, aparentemente el dueño de la casa y al que todos obedecían porque pagaba las cuentas sólo venía dos horas al día. de cuatro a las seis de la tarde. Se sentaba con la espalda recta y la pierna cruzada con su perro a sus pies y leía un libro en silencio, despedía a las enfermeras y se encargaba de cambiarle las comprensas de agua fría sobre la frente o darle baños de espuma en ocasiones. Su expresión adusta se suavizaba cuando dirigía su mirada al perro que llamaba Cindy; sus dedos largos y delicados se arrastraban por su piel con gentileza y lentitud, sin la aspereza y ansiedad de las enfermeras que ansiaban terminar un trabajo para pasar al siguiente. Le costaba fingir que continuaba inconsciente bajo ese toque, carente de malicia e intención de lastimarlo, una parte de sí lo buscaba con la misma desesperación que un hombre en el desierto anhela agua.

Fue él quién días atrás descubrió su treta.

—No tienes que fingir que duermes— le dijo mientras enjuagaba la esponja en la pileta de agua—. Hace tiempo que las enfermeras se dieron cuenta, decidimos respetar tu decisión, pero no creemos que sea bueno para tu salud permanecer inmóvil todo el tiempo. No las culpes, son profesionales, llevan toda una vida dedicadas a atender pacientes.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, sentía los párpados pesados y las pestañas pegajosas. Escondió la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado de enfrentarse a aquellos ojos verdes que le mirarían con reprobación.

—No quiero hacerte sentir incomodo bañándote o qué creas que estamos dañando tu intimidad, pero es necesario, estabas desarrollando una infección en la piel cuando llegaste. Tan pronto te recuperes podrás hacerlo por ti mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

Si recordará como hacerlo habría reído.

Hace mucho que no tenía intimidad, el orgullo y la dignidad eran lujos que seres como él no podían darse.

Evans terminó de bañarlo, le untó una crema en la piel mientras le explicaba que hidrataría su piel y ayudaría a combatir la infección y lo vistió con una sábana de hospital.

—Mi abuela murió de enfisema pulmonar, supongo que es normal cuando fumas una cajetilla de cigarros diaria durante más de treinta años. Yo la cuidé hasta el final, aprendí un par de cosas sobre cuidar enfermos.

Ángel había probado el cigarro a instancias de un cliente en más de una ocasión, pero no le gustaba, le dejaba mal sabor de boca y no lo atontaba lo suficiente, el alcohol era algo completamente diferente, le encantaba la sensación confusa y alegre que le producía, casi hacía la vida tolerable. Pero la mayoría de sus Amos insistían en que era muy joven para tomar y además arruinaba su bonita piel, por lo que en muy contadas ocasiones se lo proporcionaban.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Abrió la boca, movió la lengua, luchó porque algún sonido saliera de su garganta, pero finalmente se dio por vencido. Si realmente lo hubiera querido Ángel habría podido hablar, pero en un segundo decidió que sus pensamientos, sentimientos, necesidades y sobre todo voz nunca le había servido de nada. Si hablaba lo lastimaban, si callaba también lo harían. No obstante, estaba cansado de pensar en la respuesta correcta, aquella que acarrearía menos dolor, nunca la encontraba y siempre recibía una paliza sin entender la causa o el motivo exacto.

Pues ya no más.

Hablar era una pérdida de tiempo.

Que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Miró las sábanas blancas, jugó con las sábanas y no contestó.

Evans lo observó un momento antes de asentir y agregar:

—De acuerdo. Sólo no finjas que duermes, no es sano y más que dificultarnos el trabajo, retrasas tú curación.

Evans volvió a sentarse, tomó su libro y continuó su lectura.

De eso hacía una semana.

Sus días pasaban con una rutina y pasividad que no le era extraña a Ángel, más si desconcertante. Desayuno por la mañana, almuerzo al mediodía, merienda en la tarde y cena en la noche. Cuatro comidas al día, era difícil creer que ahora tuviera tanto que llevarse a la boca cuando hacía menos de dos semanas estaba en las calles buscando en la basura sobras junto a las ratas y cucarachas. Y nunca tenía que rogar por ella, se la llevaban antes de que siquiera él se percatará de que tenía hambre. Era un cambio tan extraño como aterrador a los años de rogar y mendigar por un pedazo de pan duro.

Junto a su cama tenía un puñado de libros y el control remoto de un televisor conectado a Internet, pero no se atrevía a tocarlos. Le parecían objetos extraños, provenientes de un universo donde no había cavidad para él, un mundo donde las personas eran libres, felices y seguros y no vivían con el temor constante a ser asesinadas.

No sabía cuanto duraría ni cual era el uso que le darían, pero estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de su descanso, largo o breve. Después de todo lo habían traído de vuelta cuando intentó escapar, no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir. Había escuchado historias de chicos que conseguían huir y eran ayudados por la policía, pero supuso que en el mundo real las cosas no funcionaban así. Los finales felices no existían para personas como él.

Un día escuchó la voz airada de Evans desde el primer piso. El hombre le atemorizaba y fascinaba a partes iguales, con él era sobrio, amable, incluso dulce, pero a veces en presencia de otros estallaba de repente.

—Necesito que sean más amables con el chico, intenten que hablen, léanle un libro, enciéndanle la televisión. No quiero volver a verlo temblar como gelatina la próxima vez que las vea con él.

No gritaba, pero Ángel podía escuchar el enfado en su voz, ese tono propio de las personas que están obligadas a ser obedecidas en todo momento y no aceptan el “No” como respuestas.

Esa misma tarde la mayor de las enfermeras, una señora de aspecto imponente y sonrisa maternal entró a la habitación cargando un puñado de libros, cuadernos y juegos de mesa. Midió sus signos vitales con su característica eficiencia, le puso un nuevo suero y le dio a tomar un par de pastillas.

—Tengo una hija como de tu edad— le dijo cuando terminó y se sentó a su lado—. Se llama Mollie y ríe como si cualquiera de estos días un rufián le fuera a robar su risa y toda felicidad en el mundo le vaya a ser negada para siempre. Me recuerdas a ella. Lo que le podría haber pasado. No he sido justa contigo, muchacho, pero es de humanos equivocarse y también ratificarse. ¿Me perdonas?

Ángel asistió con gesto imperturbable a la escena, inseguro de lo que se esperaba de él. En su mundo, las personas libres, aquellos que los atendían, alimentaban, amenazaban y golpeaban no se equivocaban, nunca pedían disculpas. Estaba confundido, pero toda una vida satisfaciendo a personas al azar le decía que nunca debía contradecir a un adulto. Asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, la señora le sonrió, estrechó sus dedos entre si y los beso con maternal afecto.

—Eres un buen chico.

La frase le estremeció por dentro, inundándolo de terror, aunque ni su cuerpo ni su rostro lo demostraron, después de todo en el pasado,  ser un buen chico nunca le había servido de mucho. Quizás lo mejor habría sido que se comportará como un “mal chico” y lo hubieran matado de alguna golpiza.

— ¿Sabes leer? — le mostró un libro.

Prefirió no responder, su Madre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño, le enseñó a leer y escribir, pero por la falta de práctica terminó por olvidarlo, distinguía un par de palabras, pero no más.

La mujer abrió un libro al azar y terminó leyéndole un libro sobre una niñita negra que deseaba fundirse con las estrellas, la historia terminó por aburrirle, pero Ángel la escuchó fingiendo un gran interés. Supuso que era un cuento para niños de cinco años y hacía mucho él había dejado de serlo. La mayor parte de su vida había transcurrido al margen del mundo, no tenía la menor idea de lo que debería gustarle o desagradarle.

Cuando la mujer dejó de leer sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.

—Eres un chiquillo encantador— agregó acariciándole la frente—. Mi nombre es Mina, por cierto.

Le arropó, le cubrió con las sábanas y lo dejó dormir. Por un momento Ángel tuvo una breve visión de su Madre preparándolo antes de ir a dormir, cerró los ojos y se sujetó a la pequeña migaja de un pasado que creía perdido.

Después de ese día las enfermeras se volvieron mucho más amables con Ángel, no es que antes lo tratarán mal, sólo que ahora parecían mucho más cómodas en su presencia. Tarareaban para sí, encendían la televisión en algún programa de música y bailaban por toda la habitación, dejaban que Cindy entrará sola y permitían que Ángel la acariciará. Mina trajo un día una novela con la portada rosa y le confesó entre risillas que era una romántica sin remedio y amaba las historias de amor. Comenzó a leerla ese mismo día. Las escenas de sexo le incomodaron y la parecieron exageradas, a decir verdad, pero el resto le gusto. Le servía para romper el tedio y acabar en parte con el aburrimiento.

Evan continuaba viniendo, igual que él Médico de anteojos, pero ahora parecían más distantes y malhumorados con Ángel. Como si su sola presencia los enfadará.

Ángel lo prefería así, disfrutaba mucho más en compañía de las enfermeras que la de Evans: este último lo hacía sentir incómodo, como sino valiera nada.

Cindy continuó lamiendo su mano, su lengua le daba cosquillas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Ángel.

Evans entró a la habitación acompañado de Mina, empujaba una silla de ruedas.

—Hoy daremos un paseo— anunció llamando con una seña a Cindy quién corrió a su lado.

Lo sentaron en la silla de ruedas, al llegar a las escaleras, la señora Mina tomó la silla y Evans lo cargó en su espalda.

—Te sentará muy bien el Sol— añadió Mina una vez estuvieron afuera. Le colocó una manta sobre los hombros y otra sobre las hombros—. Para que no te entré el frío a los huesos.

Evans dejó a Cindy con la señora Mina y comenzó a empujar la silla por la arena con cierta dificultas. El viento movía sus cabellos y acariciaba sus mejillas, el crujido de la arena al pisarla le divertía y el olor a mar al que no terminaba por habituarse le recordaba a días cálidos de verano que no había disfrutado.

Evans se detuvo en la orilla del mar, extendió una enorme toalla y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la arena.

Ángel todavía se sentía demasiado débil e incapaz de caminar, las acciones más sencillas lo dejaban completamente agotado.

—Me gusta este lugar— comenzó Evans—. Cuando era niño pensaba que si podía sumergirme en el mar y comenzar a nadar y nunca paraba me alejaría de todo cuanto me entristecía. Lo intenté una vez, pero solo conseguí terminar en la sala de urgencias, casi muero de ahogamiento—. Evans rio de su propia broma—. Pero es un buen sitio para pensar. Tengo algo que decirte Ángel. He estado pensando en los últimos días sobre cómo hacerlo, cuando me llegó la confirmación. Pensé en edulcorar la noticia, quitarle gravedad o esperar a que te recuperarás por completo, pero creo que hay historias que sin importar como la cuentes no sientan bien.

Ángel cerró los ojos y escuchó desde algún lugar distante las palabras de Evans, las escuchaba, las comprendía e intentaba que le importarán, pero se sentía tan cómodo en aquel lejano lugar mecido por las olas del mar que le costaba desentrañar el verdadero significado.

—Probablemente habría sido mejor que te lo dijera Nicolás, pero a veces los médicos son tan fríos y ese hombre es un auténtico témpano de hielo— prosiguió Evans dejando traslucir cada vez más su ansiedad—. Y yo realmente quiero ayudarte, ¿sabes? Es sólo que…

Ángel decidió mirar la causa del nerviosismo de Evans, le vio fijamente y espero.

—Eres VIH positivo Evans y al menos en este momento tienes SIDA. Lo siento mucho.

Ángel esbozó una gran sonrisa y miró al mar. Decidió que no valía más la pena guardar su voz, pronto todo terminaría y nada más importaría.

—El mar es hermoso— añadió Ángel volviendo la mirada al rostro desconcertado de Evans.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
